fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Xmark12/Profiles for everyone I know. =D
Mark Personal Stats Date of Birth: June 19 Birthplace: '''Private '''Weight: 130 lbs Height: 5'6 ft Laterality: '''Left-handed '''Likes: Video games, art/animation, anime, manga, the internet, books, music, memes, nature, weapons (esp. longswords and polearms), freedom Dislikes: Self-doubt (though he's a hypocrite on that one, which is primarily why he dislikes it), selfishness, not learning from your mistakes, laziness (he's also a hypocrite on this one, which is also why he dislikes it), wires, pessimism Hobbies: Reading, making games or playing on Roblox, watching Youtube Values: *Spend life looking up and enjoying it to the fullest (Totally not cheesy at all amirite). *Find your meaning in life. *Don't let others choose for you (Be proactive). *Do something because you want to do it, or because it's meaningful. *Cherish the ones closest to, and help others when you can. *Balance should always be upheld unless there is a reason to tip it. Status: Alive and active Affiliations: '''Private '''Previous Affiliations: Private Alignment: 'Chaotic Good 'MBTI: INFJ Favorite Color: '''Dark Blue '''Favorite Music: *The Boy Who Shattered Time (MitiS Remix) *Calm3 Dubstep/Chillstep Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Mark (Not gonna put my full name), xmark12, Kaidum, Nadin, AsianSWEG, MarMar, Ruby, and apparently a bunch of others Origin: Real Life Gender: Male Age: Private Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Regular Human Characteristics, Capable H2H Combatant/Martial Artist, Slightly Athletic, Artist, Noobie Video Game Designer, Good at Video Games, Decent Planner, Knowledgable of the Internet, Decent Story Creator, Decent at English & Psychology Attack Potency: Human level Speed: At least''' Human level''' (Can run a mile in at least 6:43 minutes at his best. Can sprint faster than most in his age group) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Human level Range: Standard Human Range Standard Equipment: Samsung Galaxy S3, earphones/headphones, HP Laptop, school supplies Intelligence: Mark, in his opinion, is average to even below average in academics, even though he has straight A's, compared to those around him. He believes that he only obtained this through doing the work handed to him, and that's all. In spite of that, he has a good read on other people's emotions, and is good at subjects that require opinions or subjectivity. His strong suit is Psychology, planning ahead, English, and Art. Weaknesses: '''Regular human weaknesses. Has a horrible memory (which is why planning is one of his strong suits: because it makes him take down notes to regularly remember). Is horrible at catching at throwing nearly anything. Trivia/Notes *He stutters a lot when he talks. *He feels most confident on the internet. *He is often reserved and quiet in real life, but he can become social whenever he pleases or is around friends. *He likes to stay organized (unfortunately not all the time though). *He tries to be as open-minded as possible. *He gets embarassed easily. *He's a fast sprinter, but a "slow" marathoner. *He takes criticism as often as possible to make his works better. *His personality resembles that of Izuku Midoriya. *His favorite kind of jokes are puns, specifically bad ones. He also likes dirty jokes from time to time. Candie Personal Stats '''Date of Birth: October 26 Birthplace: '''Private '''Weight: Private Height: 5'0 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Anime, Video Games, Books, Internet, Music, Memes, Bubble tea, Comic Books Dislikes: Pedophiles, Rapists, Vain People Hobbies: Reading, playing games, playing piano, going on the internet, trolling people Values: Always listen to both side of the story before deciding anything Status: Alive and active Affiliations: '''Private '''Previous Affiliations: Private Alignment: 'Chaotic Good 'MBTI: INTP/INTJ Favorite Color: '''Teal '''Favorite Music: *ICE - Entrance Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Candie (Nickname. Real name is private) Origin: Real Life Gender: Female Age: Private Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Regular Human Characteristics, Martial Artist, Decent Debator, Good at Mental Math, Decent at Piano, Knowledgable of the Internet, Book Smart Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Human level Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Human level Range: Standard Human Range Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Above average. Many believe her to be extremely smart, having straight A's and being very good at Math and seemingly every other subject. Weaknesses: '''Regular human weaknesses. Very low confidence in herself. Trivia/Notes *WIP Tommy Personal Stats '''Date of Birth: Private Birthplace: '''Private '''Weight: Private Height: 5'8 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Anime, video games, art, manga, fanfics, music, the internet Dislikes: Unknown Hobbies: Playing games Values: Unknown Status: Alive and active Affiliations: '''Private '''Previous Affiliations: Private Alignment: 'Neutral Good 'MBTI: INTJ Favorite Color: '''Blue '''Favorite Music: WIP Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Tommy (Not gonna put full name) Origin: Real Life Gender: Male Age: Private Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Regular Human Characteristics, Slightly Athletic, Artist, Competent at Video Games, Decent at Martial Arts Attack Potency: Human level Speed: At least''' Human level''' (Can run a mile in 6 minutes approx at his best) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Human level Range: Standard Human Range Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Is skilled in mathematics and schoolwork, as well as creating stories. (WIP) Weaknesses: '''Regular human weaknesses. Trivia/Notes *WIP Daniel Personal Stats '''Date of Birth: July 8 Birthplace: '''California '''Weight: 110 lb Height: 5'8 Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: His friends, Roblox, Gaming, Anime, a Certain Someone Dislikes: Losing, Homework Hobbies: Playing Roblox, watching Youtube videos Values: '''Don't give up '''Status: Alive and active Affiliations: '''Private '''Previous Affiliations: Private Alignment: 'Neutral Good 'MBTI: INFP Favorite Color: '''Black '''Favorite Music: Virus Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Daniel (Not gonna put full name) Origin: Real Life Gender: Male Age: Private Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Regular Human Characteristics, Competent at Video Games, Quirky Personality, Quick Thinker Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Human level (Can run a mile in 7-8 minutes approx at his best) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Human level Range: Standard Human Range Standard Equipment: Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge Intelligence: Average (Competent at schoolwork) Weaknesses: '''Regular human weaknesses. Lacks self esteem. Low attention span. Trivia/Notes Phat Personal Stats '''Date of Birth: November 15 Birthplace: '''Vietnam '''Weight: 116 lb Height: 5'4 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Video games, art/animation, anime, manga, the internet, music, food Dislikes: Books, school, reading, education, asians, all school subjects except for art/animation, Jax (frickin noob champ report pls) Hobbies: Playing games Values: PC is life Status: Alive and active Affiliations: '''Private '''Previous Affiliations: Private Alignment: 'Chaotic Good 'MBTI: INFP Favorite Color: '''Pink '''Favorite Music: Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Phat (Not gonna put full name) Origin: Real Life Gender: Male Age: Private Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Regular Human Characteristics, Slightly Athletic, Artist, Good at Video Games, Good Improvisor Attack Potency: Human level Speed: Human level (Can run a mile in around 7 minutes) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Class H Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Human level Range: Standard Human Range Standard Equipment: WIP Intelligence: Average (Great at common sense. Average to sub-par at everything else) Weaknesses: '''Regular human weaknesses. Can be salty at times. Trivia/Notes Michael Personal Stats '''Date of Birth: April 26 Birthplace: '''Mexico '''Weight: 260 lb Height: 6'1 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Video games, art/animation, anime, the internet, rock music, food, wolves, wrestling Dislikes: Gansters, hip hop music (from today), selfish people, people & animals in pain, Digimon theme song, the root word "exo" Hobbies: Playing video games, chillin' Values: Console is life Status: Alive and active Affiliations: '''Private '''Previous Affiliations: Private Alignment: 'Neutral Good 'MBTI: INFP Favorite Color: '''Navy Blue '''Favorite Music: Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-B Name: Michael (Not gonna put full name) Origin: Real Life Gender: Male Age: Private Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Regular Human Characteristics, Beginner Artist, Pro at Video Games, Decent at Fighting Attack Potency: At least Human level '(via his size) 'Speed: Human level Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Class H Durability: At least Human level Stamina: Average Human level Range: Standard Human Range Standard Equipment: WIP Intelligence: Average '''Weaknesses: '''Regular human weaknesses. Can be stubborn at times. Trivia/Notes ***WIP ***WIP ***I Walk Alone ***Monster - Imagine Dragons ***WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Xmark12's Pages